


of yarn and a tiny creature

by smolalienbee



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Baby Animals, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and crowley is very soft about it, basically crowley and aziraphale get a baby goat, it's just fluff and soft and that's it, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: In which Aziraphale and Crowley live in their South Downs cottage and they... well, they have a baby goat. Around 600 words of pure fluff.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	of yarn and a tiny creature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [under_a_linden_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/gifts).



> The story of this ficlet is, as follows: I sent a gif of baby goats in sweaters, I couldn't stop thinking about it and then I wrote this. This is just fluff and nothing else, basically

“Dearest? Where are you?”

“Living room, angel!”

When Aziraphale crosses the living room’s threshold, the sight in front of him startles him quite a bit (purely in a good way, though). Crowley’s seated on the sofa, sprawled as he always is though dressed in far looser clothes than he used to wear back in the day, back before the Apocalypse hadn’t happened (today, in particular, it’s one of Aziraphale’s soft beige jumpers and comfy dark sweatpants). At his feet is a young goat - one that they’ve sort of accidentally adopted after moving to their South Downs cottage (which is a long story on its own and best saved for another day). The goat is black like coal and has strange and yet charming bright eyes (they remind the angel of his husband). The goat is curled up on the floor, his head rested on Crowley’s bare feet. He looks quite content there and, really, that’s not even the strange part of the entire scene. What’s truly weird is that Crowley is…

“Darling, are you… knitting?”

Crowley sputters and jumps as if he had completely forgotten about what he’s holding in his hands. Aziraphale can see his cheeks going red and he smiles. He approaches slowly, making sure to stay light on his feet so as to not stir the baby goat.

“Shuddup,” Crowley grumbles, attempting to hide himself behind the knitting tools and the little patch of red fabric he’s already made.

It’s… well, for as little as Aziraphale knows about knitting, he can already tell it’s a clumsy job, with yarn sticking out in all the directions, but it’s _something_ and the determination with which Crowley has been working on it is both obvious and admirable.

“Oh, for someone’s - stop looking at me like that, angel.”

“I don’t know what you mean, dear.” He’s near the sofa now and peering over at Crowley’s work. “What are you making?”

“...nothing.”

Aziraphale raises an eyebrow and carefully sits down next to him. The goat still doesn’t move, perfectly happy to lay there and press himself close to Crowley’s feet

“Darling, it’s clearly not nothing,” Aziraphale leans over to press a kiss to Crowley’s cheek. The demon leans into the touch and hums, relaxing. “Tell me?”

“...it’s for Hellspawn.” He means the goat, of course. They still haven’t settled on the name and Crowley has taken quite a liking to calling it many ridiculous nicknames. “So that he… y’know. Doesn’t get cold.” He shrugs and looks away. Aziraphale feels such deep warmth blossom in his chest at the sight of his beloved demon so embarrassed. “Probably gonna need to start over, though,” he continues, gesturing with one hand to the fabric, “‘s not… ‘s not very good.”

“Well, you’ve never knitted anything before, have you?” Aziraphale points out, leaning his head against Crowley’s shoulder. “Not that I know of.”

“Nah, haven’t.”

Aziraphale smiles, reaching out to gently brush his fingers over Crowley’s work that’s now laying in his lap. He can feel the love the demon’s poured into it - it’s completely different from his usual magic, from when Crowley miracles lovely things for himself or for Aziraphale. It’s even warmer and thick with emotions and so… comfortable.

“Well, I think it’s lovely.”

“Angel, you don’t have to say that,” Crowley huffs, turning his head. Aziraphale can feel his sharp nose brushing through his curls and his smile widens.

“I mean it!” he assures, lifting his own head so that he can meet the demon’s eyes. He leans in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “You’ve made it because you care about him. If you ask me, that’s more than enough to make it lovely.”

“Oh, shush, you sap.”

“Never, darling. Never.”


End file.
